Clash of the Fandoms I: Catchphrase Theft in the Arena
by Princess Lermiondriel
Summary: Fiction runs wild as characters from Harry Potter, Star Wars, Divergent, Lord of the Rings, The Hunger Games, Doctor Who, and The Wizard of Oz find themselves in an arena with no copyright placed on their catchphrases. Says Divergent and Hunger Games but is more than that. Idea is courtesy of a friend of mine, and of course his lunch. Reviews and peanut butter are food for da muse.


**Chapter One: Arrival**

Katniss Everdeen had not expected a portal to appear right in front of her as she was trying to escape District 12, though when she arrived at the portal's destination- yet *another* arena, as if she wasn't completely fed up with those- she couldn't exactly say she wasn't surprised. The Capitol hated her. Obviously the portal was some kind of new tech that her sworn enemies had created to drag her into the most undesirable scenario possible.

But when a short blonde girl covered in tattoos walked in, arm in arm with a tall boy and snogging (ew), Katniss became more surprised.

The blonde girl finally pulled away from her guy friend, gazing around.

"Uh, Tobi- Four?" said the girl (was that the guy's name? Four?), "I don't think we're in Dauntless anymore."

A girl with pigtails in a blue and white checkered dress stepped out of the shadows, pouting. "That's my line!" She stepped back into the shadows.

"Hey, is that some sort of-" Katniss took out her bow and aimed it at a fuzzy gray thing on the ground. The arrow hit the small animal.

"NOOOOOO! TOTOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the pigtail girl. She saw the unmoving animal on the ground, noticed there was nothing she could do, and shrugged as she turned back into the shadows. "Oh well."

The air rippled and three more teenagers tumbled in, all a little older than Katniss, one a boy with jet black hair and green eyes, one a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes, and a boy with ginger hair and blue eyes. They were all wearing robes.

"Who are you people?" asked the ginger boy.

"We... We're not entirely clear of that ourselves," said the short blonde girl.

"Well, isn't this a fine predicament we have gotten ourselves into," said the brunette, shaking her head.

Suddenly, some kind of phone booth appeared in the arena.

"Oh, wonderful!" said the brunette in the robe. "We can call the Ministry! They'll know what to do!"

She walked over to the phone booth and opened the door.

A man in a fez and bow tie leaped out at her. "Hi, I'm the-"

"Demigod."

The brunette in the robe slowly looked behind her to see an intense blonde girl with grey eyes and a boy with black hair and green eyes brandishing long swords at the man in the phone box. The blonde girl also happened to be holding a basket of pears.

"Aw, you stole my line," whined the man in the fez in a strong accent. "At least I have another catchphrase! Bow ties are-"

"Greek swords are cool," said the two in unison. The man in the fez slumped, defeated.

Another phone box appeared in the arena.

"Great!" said the brunette in the robe. "I'll call Mum and Dad! They'll know for sure what to do!"

She ran to the other phone box, the intense blonde girl with grey eyes and the ginger boy following her.

She slowly opened the door. A lone spider scuttled out.

Then, suddenly, a man with stick-up hair and brown eyes in a pinstriped suit leaped out at her. The intense blonde stepped forward with her sword and her basket of pears.

The man in the suit took one look at the pears and panicked. "I hate-"

"Spiders. Don't let me go near a spider. Ronald Weasley is a character I made up, but I won't know that, and he might do something incredibly stupid like go near a spider," said the intense blonde girl.

"Spiders. Don't let me go near a spider. Annabeth Chase is a character I made up, but I won't know that, and she might do something incredibly stupid like go near a spider," said the ginger boy at the exact same time.

They turned in shock to look at each other. "Did we just-"

"It was the will of the Force that you are all here," said a voice from behind them.

A man with a ginger beard, a blonde young man, and a dark haired young woman were standing there.

"What the heck-"

The ginger-bearded-man and the blonde young man suddenly whirled around, looking at the sky as they whipped out long blades of blue light.

A large bald eagle with two riders was flying in.

One of the riders, a young man with curly brown hair, turned to face his companion, and old man with gray hair in a wizard's getup.

"Gandalf," said the young man, "you do realize we're riding on a Chinese Canadian baby man, right?"

The eagle squawked and suddenly, the two riders were free falling and there was a swarm of wasps with their stingers face up on the ground.

There was a loud 'twink' as the two hit the insects.

The young man stood up, dusting himself off. The old man (Gandalf, was it?) was not so fortunate.

"Frodo," groaned 'Gandalf. "How are you unhurt?"

"Hobbit feet!" yelled Frodo. "Buy my foot cream and your Hobbit foot hair can be just as healthy and plentiful as mine-"

"No, Frodo," moaned Gandalf.

Suddenly, the swarm of wasps morphed into the shape of a young man. Katniss blinked. It wasn't possible for one to shapeshift like that, even in Panem.

"Well, welcome to the arena," said the man with the ginger beard. "We're all new here, but hopefully we make it out of here alive."


End file.
